There are a wide variety of firing ranges and range equipment, often depending upon whether the range is indoor and outdoor, and on the type of firearm or target the range is designed for, i.e. small bore pistol, action pistol, small bore rifle, high power rifle, airgun, shotgun, black powder, silhouette target, moving target, and et cetera. Suggested design criteria for the various types of ranges may be found in publications such as The Range Manual published by the National Rifle Association of America.
The present invention is directed primarily toward an indoor range with certain safety features to accommodate the use of a wide variety of firearms, extending from airguns and handguns through high power rifles. Objects of the invention include providing a safer design of shooting booth with improved bullet stop and retention material in its walls, a target transport system which carries the target well within the protective confine of the booth, high level of sound proofing, a robust bullet trap adequate for low and high velocity bullets and for soft lead to hard jacketed bullets, good smoke removal and ventilation, an efficient lighting pattern, and an improved target carrier. Other advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following drawings and detailed description of a preferred embodiment.